


Corruption Taints All Things

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [13]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Injury, Corruption, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Pining, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Louis go into town for a break from running and tasty snacks.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 4





	Corruption Taints All Things

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Clementine stared down at the fresh map she had been brought in by Duck. It was time she looked at this with a fresh set of eyes and a clean map. She set down her notepad beside it and tossed the cover off revealing the first of many pages filled with notes. Carefully she added detail after detail to the map that slowly began to reveal the trail that the yakuza was leaving behind. It seemed like Violet was leading Louis through the southern part of the region based on the information brought forth by eyewitnesses. Including the previous cases that blocked out certain locations, the next destination was clear. 

Clementine’s eyes wandered over the map, her fingers traveling over the different towns, villages and cities until it stopped on a small fishing town. _Okutama. That’s it,_ The young detective was positive. That’s where they were heading. Since the knowledge from her notes seemed to suggest they stayed in each area for only a few days, she knew her time was limited. According to her estimate they would only be there a day and a half at most. It was time to end this case. 

Clementine shot up from her spot and grabbed her jacket, tossing it onto her shoulders and checking her ammunition before striding out of the room to her team. Two of the detectives assigned to the case were at a desk talking. The girl with long black hair and hazel eyes seemed uninterested in the story but still kept up with the conversation the Hispanic man was telling her. It wasn’t until Clementine stood before them that they stopped talking. The girl looked annoyed by the young detective’s presence but that wasn’t anything unusual for how the girl had been acting towards Clementine since the beginning of the case.

“Find anything?” The man’s voice drew Clementine’s attention away from the girl.

“Yes, Okutama. That's where we’ll find them. We head out in ten minutes.” The team immediately prepared to depart. It wouldn’t be long now. Louis would be safe and back with his father.

\----

Violet stared at the ground as the trio made their way back to the tree they had been resting at outside the town of Okutama. They had only been there for half a day, meaning if they had any good luck still left in their journey they should be fine for another night or two. When they had reached the tree, Prisha was the first to sit down. Her katana was placed against the side of her knees and her eyes were on guard; her whole body seemed tense. 

Ever since the fight with the twin yakuza from the Eichi clan, Prisha had been pushing herself too hard. Louis noticed it and so did Violet. She was starting to worry about the samurai - her eyes had heavy bags under them from the many nights she had taken watch duty and she looked utterly exhausted. Violet turned to Louis who seemed deeply concerned about Prisha’s condition as well. The two looked at each other, sharing a brief silent conversation before the ex-yakuza spoke.

“Louis and I will go into town for a bit to see what supplies they carry.” Violet saw the samurai’s expression change from surprise to worry. 

“I’ll go.” Prisha tried to get up but Louis ran forward and waved his arms in protest. A concerned expression plagued his face as he helped Prisha sit back down.

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard.” Violet stated simply.

“I would disagree.” Prisha looked over at Louis who was still trying to convince her to sit down.

“We’ll be fine. You need to trust that we will be or else your condition will get worse.”

Prisha thought about it for a moment but still wasn’t convinced. “But-” She paused when she saw that Louis had rejoined the ex-yakuza’s side and was signing something.

 _We’ll be okay. We’ll only be gone for a bit. We just want to see the town._ Louis smiled brightly over at Prisha.

“It’s not safe. It never is.” Prisha lifted herself up to her feet again, wobbling slightly from the sudden movement.

“We have each other,” Violet walked forward towards the samurai. “We’ll keep each other safe. I promise.” Violet looked up at the samurai with a smile that seemed to cause Prisha to consider it.

“Alright, so be it,” Prisha sat back down; she knew when to give in. Those two could be quite stubborn. 

_That’s good because I want to buy my own snacks since I am an adult._ Louis placed his hands on his hips with a confident smile which faltered only moments later when a realization  
hit him. _Prisha, can I have some money?_

Prisha chuckled and after rummaging for a bit tossed her coin pouch towards the dreadlocked boy who struggled to catch it. When he did he beamed a happy smile her way. Louis jogged over and gave a hug to the samurai who looked shocked by the kind gesture but quickly returned it. Her arm wrapped around his back and tightened for a moment, her fears still plaguing her mind before she let go. Louis strolled back over to Violet to see if she was ready.

“Okay we’ll be back soon,” Violet looked over at Prisha.

“Alright, I’ll be right here,” The samurai had a warm smile on her face that made Violet’s heart beat faster. She turned to look over at her friend. “Ready, Lou?”

He nodded excitedly, tossing the coin pouch in the air before snatching it midway down. With that the pair was off, leaving Prisha alone. She watched as the duo made their way towards the town before she felt the pull of sleep overtake her. 

Louis and Violet made their way into Okutama after a short ten minute walk which was filled with many questions by Louis who wondered just what they would find in town. “I don’t know what’s gonna be here. I just hope we can find some food,” Violet scanned the area around them. A small gathering of houses covered both sides of the road that gave entrance to the town of Okutama. Over to their right were the docks that held small fishing boats and nets ready to capture the biggest catch of the day. Small food vendors were scattered along the road, the different smells of their treats filling the air. Swirling and dancing around the pair, tempting them with a promise of delicious snacks and meals. There were quite a few options. It made it hard for Violet to figure out what she wanted. 

Suddenly Violet felt Louis’ arm shaking her, causing her to look up at her friend with annoyance. It seemed to disappear fairly fast however,when she noticed what he was pointing at. Down a few steps away from them was a takoyaki stand. Steam poured out from the booth as the cook worked to flip over the takoyaki in the little cooking pan filled with circular indentations. Violet could feel her hunger rising while she looked on. Her stomach gave a small gurgling sound. Louis bounced up and down and started to pull Violet forward.

“Louis, cut it out. I can walk,” Violet pulled her arm back and the duo made their way over to the standee who flashed a welcoming smile.

“Hello,”

“Hi, two orders of takoyaki,” Violet motioned for Louis to give the right amount of yen. After the money had exchanged hands the two friends’ hands were filled with the comforting warmth of a plate of takoyaki. They started to walk again. The two walked happily side by side, the sound of Louis' happy munching the sole sound shared between them. Only after they had finished their snacks were words exchanged. 

_So,_ Louis began, looking rather playful for some reason. _What’s it like having feelings for a samurai?_

Violet froze in her spot. If she had still been eating that takoyaki, she was pretty sure she would’ve choked on it. She looked away from her friend and strode forward, giving a light punch to the side of Louis’ arm before passing him. “Shut up,”

Louis jogged to try and keep up with her. _So I’m not wrong? You like Prisha?_ He gave a happy little jump when he saw how flustered Violet was getting.

“It’s not important. We just need to focus on making sure we don’t get fucking caught.” Violet tried to focus but her mind was getting too flustered. 

_It is. Your heart is important. I have news for you-_ " Louis stopped when he bumped into Violet who had stopped in front of his path. 

“Louis, stop. All that matters is that we make it out alive and okay.” Her hand brushed against her missing finger which made Louis’ smile disappear. “Every choice…. Every relationship on this journey is a risk.” Violet’s words made Louis freeze. 

_So it’s not worth the risk?_

Violet looked at Louis’ sentence, her face falling and her gaze focused on the floor. “No, I don’t mean that, it’s….” Violet stopped for a moment. “Shit. I don’t want either of you to get hurt,” her voice wavered. “It’s better to just focus on making sure you two are safe. You know what will happen if the police get their hands on you. It will be the same fate that you’d get with the Sato Clan. It wouldn’t be any better for Prisha or me either.” Violet walked forward, her body language making it clear she didn’t want to talk anymore. 

The two were silent for a moment before Violet stopped to check out a shop. Louis felt bad for souring the mood of their time together. His eyes wandered over the street to see if there was anything that could help lift Violet’s mood. His eyes stopped when they saw a dorayaki stand. He looked back at Violet who seemed to be lost in trying to find the best prices for some items for their journey. A few minutes apart couldn’t hurt. With that thought in mind, he ran forward and stopped in front of the stand, happily bouncing on the balls of his feet as the warm smell of bread and entrancing aroma of sweet bean paste filled his nose. 

“Hey there, what can I getcha?” The stand attendee asked with a happy smile.

Louis pointed at the dorayaki and then showed two fingers. After giving the exact amount of yen, Louis turned around and began to walk back with a skip in his step. Sweets were always the best way to lift up someone’s spirits. Louis was so focused on getting back to his friend that he didn’t notice the cops in the alleyway. Not until they had already grabbed him. 

Louis struggled as he was placed against the alley wall but immediately shut up when a female detective held out a loaded gun directly aimed for his head. A Hispanic detective who held tightly onto the dreadlocked boy’s arms looked alarmed by his partner’s action.

“Mary, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The man hissed as he stared in shock at the detective.

“I’m just following orders, Thomas. It’s what the chief wants.” Mary glared at her partner with annoyance. 

“But we could do this more discreetly,” Thomas looked over at Louis who had tears starting to form in his eyes. He pulled on Louis’ arm, moving him further away from Mary and her gun.

Louis’ eyes darted back and forth, trying to find an exit before he took a deep breath. His only option was to scream for help and hope Violet showed up in time.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” An unfamiliar voice asked from further into the alleyway. When the person emerged from the shadows, Louis immediately recognized her. The short brown hair, the golden brown eyes, her commanding aura. It was the cop that had been in Shizawa. 

Before Louis could even think of anything else, a shot rang out and a bullet connected with his upper arm much to Mary’s annoyance. The bullet embedded into Louis’ shoulder and caused a splatter of blood to hit the wall. Louis clutched his arm in shock and fear, a pained expression on his face as blood trickled from the wound, covering his fingers. The young detective strode forward and forcibly disarmed Mary, a look of utter rage and confusion on her face. “What the fuck was that? We are supposed to bring in the hostage unharmed to his father!” She tossed the gun to the ground. “And if that wasn’t enough for you to give a shit, that shot you just made probably drew the yakuza right to our location.” Clementine looked into Mary’s eyes, noting how unapologetic she was. “Thomas, go in the other car and lead the way for us in case the Sato Clan is planning anything.” 

Thomas looked between the two women and quickly nodded, heading out. 

“Mary, you’re riding with me and the politician's son.”

Mary scoffed and reholestered her gun. “Fine,” She walked forward and gripped Louis’ arm harshly, causing him to squirm. Tears were starting to fall down his face. 

Clementine ripped Mary’s hand off Louis’ arm. “Stop treating him like a criminal.”

Mary shook her head and simply walked forward. 

The uneasy feeling in Clementine’s gut returned. Were her fears true? The files had suggested the work of dirty cops and other corruption in the police system. Clementine shook her head; she would deal with that later. For now she needed to make sure the politician’s son made it out alright. 

“Here, follow me,” Clementine grabbed Louis’ hand with a gentle yet firm grip and started to move forward only to be stopped as Louis pulled away. Clementine let out a tired sigh. It took a lot of struggling and hard work, but she was eventually able to get Louis safely in the back of the police car. She took the driver’s seat while Mary rode shotgun. Starting up the car, the young detective looked in the rearview mirror. The corners of her lips pulled down into a frown when she saw how miserable Louis was. He was probably still traumatized by Mary’s actions. He would be fine once they got back safely to the department. With that in mind, Clementine drove forward, ready for the case to finally be done. 

Violet’s heart had stopped. It had stopped the moment she heard the gunshot and noticed that Louis was nowhere near her. She sprinted forward towards where the sound had come from, her heart pounding in her ears. When she arrived her eyes widened in disbelief. There on the wall and the ground by it were small splotches of blood. _Is that Louis’? Is he alright?_ Violet could feel her anxiety rising and her head spinning. She tried to formulate a plan of what to do. She had to find Louis; there was not time to get Prisha. But where the fuck was he? 

Violet studied the scene carefully. She was coming up short on where to go when all of a sudden the sound of a car starting drew her attention towards the end of the alleyway. Without a second thought, Violet rushed forward. She had no plan nor any idea of what was on the other side. But none of that mattered right now. Louis was in danger and she was going to do everything in her power to get him back. 

She quickly reached the end of the alleyway that opened into a road. Violet noticed a police car driving away. In the backseat was Louis who looked terrified. Violet sprinted forward, stumbling and losing her footing as she struggled to reach him. She couldn’t lose Louis. She couldn’t lose the person who meant the most to her. Who had shown her such kindness and goodness when she had been nothing but a pointless cog in the wheel of the Sato clan. His warmth, his friendship, she refused to lose it. Violet looked up in desperation. Her heart twisted as she saw the terror on Louis’ face lessen when he noticed her. She reached out towards the police car but it was moving farther and farther away. Tears began to prick at the ex-yakuza’s eyes, her throat burning and her heart breaking as the car seemed impossible to reach. 

Clementine was trying to focus on the road when a loud thunk in the back drew her eyes to Louis who seemed to be fixated on something on the road. Tears were streaming down his face as he hit the back window desperately. Short rough sobs left his lips along with incoherent gurgling sounds. Clementine looked in the side mirror and noticed that the yakuza who had kidnapped Louis was running after the car. Was she really that determined to hold onto a hostage? He should seem like nothing more than a bargaining chip to her. But something about the look in the yakuza’s eyes, the raw fear and desperation, made Clementine question if her assumptions of the yakuza’s motives were correct. The sound of distressed yelling made her look back at Louis again. His face was tear-stained and his eyes red. 

Mary leaned back and looked at Louis with disdain. “Shut up. We’re taking you back so you should be fucking grateful.” She turned back to the front with a huff while Louis continued to hit the window and sob. Mary’s eyes widened before hardening when she noticed Violet running after them. “Honestly, that piece of shit,” Mary rolled down the window and aimed her gun back at the yakuza. Louis cried out and tried to stop her but she pushed him back. 

“What are you doing?” Clementine looked over at Mary “She’ll never reach us. The case is finished. We got the politician’s son back.”

“We don’t need to take that chance.” Mary lifted up her gun, a twisted smile appearing on her face. She was about to take the shot aimed right for Violet’s heart when Clementine swerved the car hard to the left, making the shot miss Violet by mere inches. Violet ducked down but continued to run forward. 

“Why did you do that?”Mary spat at her superior. 

“There was no need for it.” Clementine shot back. 

“I had it handled.”

“The hell you did. I-” Clementine stopped her sentence when she heard the back door open and looked back just in time to see Louis jump out of the car, tucking and rolling against the ground with a hard thud. When he stopped rolling he got up to his feet and sprinted back to Violet. Clementine slammed down on the brakes. There was no way she was going to come back without the politician’s son. 

Louis ran forward, his throat burning and his sight blurry when he crashed into Violet, wrapping her in a long, loving hug. Violet returned the gesture, leaning into the hug with a shaky breath. She could feel Louis trembling. She wanted the hug to last longer but they weren’t out of danger yet. Pulling back, Violet grabbed Louis’ hand and ran away, only risking a single glance back to see that the two cops were still busy stopping the car and exiting the vehicle. 

Violet ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could, not stopping until they had reached the tree where Prisha sat awake and waiting for their return. Her warm smile immediately disappeared when she saw the look on the other two’s faces. 

“What happened?” Prisha’s gaze fell to Louis’ arm that was still oozing out blood. “What the hell happened?”

“Tell you on the way,” Violet wheezed, her grip refusing to loosen on Louis’ hand. “We’re not safe here.”

Prisha instantly packed up their things along with help from Violet and within minutes the trio was back on the road again. An uneasy tension filled the air as they ran as far away as they could from the town of Okutama.


End file.
